


That's What You Do For A Friend

by Mariexxxxxxxxxx, Rose_Black



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types
Genre: Crew of new age "Educated pirates", Hamlet and Horatio see the world, Hamlet might be intrigued by it/him, Horatio is a pirate, No one dies because of their stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariexxxxxxxxxx/pseuds/Mariexxxxxxxxxx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Black/pseuds/Rose_Black
Summary: When pirates burst onto Hamlet's ship on his way to England, the young man has no idea it's all part of a plan, courtesy of his best friend, for Hamlet to escape from his prison, the royal court of Denmark. Aka pirate captain Horatio wants to show his dear over dramatic prince what freedom feels like. Featuring the the badass Nurse from "Romeo and Juliet" and a criminal poet from France.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To the Hufflepuff who helped create this story, Happy Birthday. You make SG truly worthwhile. Thank you for making every day entertaining, warm and educational (you're the best person to "revise" Hamlet with)
> 
> Hope this matches your ideas of what went down on the pirate ship in the beginning, and if not, well, there's always chapter 2.

Chapter 1

Gagged and tied up, Hamlet was led onto the pirate ship by a big bulky man with a long sword at his side. His clothes were torn from where Hamlet had cut the pirate but the man had been a lot faster than his size would lead to believe. The prince wouldn’t make that mistake again.  
"Set sail, we have what we came from,“ the pirate said to one of the crew members as Hamlet’s ship was already starting to move beyond the horizon. Those lying nobles had no right to ever call themselves friends of the prince of Denmark, Hamlet only wished he could see their faces when they got to the port and found he’d changed the letters, too late to do anything about it.  
The man released Hamlet, cutting the rope around his wrists as he did so. Without a further thought, Hamlet turned, drew the man’s sword and pointed it at his neck. The pirate didn’t seem surprised to find himself in this situation.  
“Give me a reason I shouldn’t run you through right now, for all you have done is kidnap me from one prison and brought me to hell, a fate worse than death to be a slave to pirates.“  
Before the bulky one could even open his mouth, Hamlet felt something hard strike the back of his kneecap. Hamlet's leg went from under him as he fell. The pirate he'd had cornered now moved to pick a safer distance. "The young never do change - just as brash and careless as 10 years ago – you, prince of Denmark, will die of hunger and dehydration if you run this runt through. This is a ship, where did you plan to go,“ A withered voice started reprimanding him as if he were a child.  
Hamlet stood up. His knee was hurting but still functional enough to stand on as long as he was careful how much weight he put on it. His blade ready to strike, Hamlet turned around to find an old woman who had just smacked him with a broom. These pirates were a bizarre bunch indeed.  
“How do you know who I am, woman? Are you a prisoner or a pirate, if the later, I’m afraid you won’t be spared so easily. It would weigh heavy on my conscience to strike a woman of your age yet I will as you obviously have no qualms doing it to me.”  
The male pirate couched and, to Hamlet’s surprise, let out a laugh. “If you think you can kill the hag, try it. Baba, you will have to hold back, Horatio has told us to deliver this princeling in one piece.”  
“How do you know Horatio” Hamlet demanded. His trusted friend couldn’t also be a traitor and a spy, could he. Hamlet took pride in double crossing anyone who attempted to harm him yet he’d never imagined Horatio to be one of those lowlives.  
“He is our captain, I’m Thomas Rolfe, the second in command when he is not here. Our current mission is to deliver you to Horatio in a Port of Denmark. It would be appreciated if you didn’t kill anyone in the process, prince Hamlet.”  
“How do I know you are telling the truth?” Hamlet, skeptical as ever, asked. Horatio and a pirate captain, it would’ve been laughable if he hadn’t told Hamlet everything he knew about the ocean today while they were in Paris. The wonders and tides, Hamlet had assumed Horatio was well read, never that he’d actually been to all of the places he’d talked about.  
“This boy is as thick as a log,” Hamlet heard the old lady mumble before she struck again, this time at his head and Hamlet gave way to the darkness. “And never shuts up,”  
“Look who’s talking,”

Horatio hadn’t expected Hamlet to be jumping up and down on the docks waiting for him, but he had expected Hamlet to be waiting as Horatio made his way towards the vessel under the cover of darkness, his satin clothes abandoned in favor of a tunic and cloak to mask his identity. As he stepped foot on his ship for the first time in years, Horatio wondered if Hamlet had killed himself and the crew for only that would explain the abandoned deck.  
Spying a door leading below deck open, the man slipped in and immediately knew Hamlet was still alive as no one else would curse as fancily as his friend did. Horatio followed the voice that led him to what had been his chambers and were now doubling as the holding place for what must’ve been the noisiest guest to ever grace a pirate ship.  
Hamlet was tied to a bed but one of his hands was free and he was fighting off Thomas with all he had. The crew member couldn’t use his sword so he was forced to try and reason with a very mad Hamlet. Horatio knew first hand how that never ended well.  
“How nice to see you are well, my dear prince,” Horatio said with amusement as Hamlet finally noticed him, as did Thomas who, with his notice drifting to Horatio, got a fist in his chin. Courtesy of Horatio’s charming prince.  
“I demand an explanation you traitorous sea urchins, trying to climb too high, never aware you’ll die too far out of you element.”  
“You need a raise, Thomas,” Horatio said to his crew mate as the later stepped away from Hamlet who immediately went to work on his other restraint.  
“Even you don’t have enough gold to pay for the raise I deserve for putting up with the prince,” Thomas said to Horatio as he stepped past him, “but I’m glad you’re home. It’s been too long and the ship hasn’t been the same without you. Good luck with him,” Thomas gestured to the bed, “I’d happily throw him overboard if you wish.”  
“That won’t be necessary, and neither is a weapon, Hamlet!” Horatio added as Hamlet smashed a chair against the floor. It shattered, leaving one of the legs in the man’s hand, its edge jagged and sharp. Horatio heard Thomas close the door behind him and didn’t blame the sailor for having enough of Hamlet. He wasn’t an easy person to handle but Horatio couldn’t get enough of the prince.  
“They hit me on the head and tied me up, Horatio. Your pirates! Why do you have pirates?”  
“I don’t own them, they are here because they want to be here. Did you give them a reason to hit you on the head? My dear prince, do not deny it and become a liar.”  
“I had every right to resist restraint, for I would die before living in captivity.”  
“You are not a captive, but a guest aboard my ship.”  
“Do you always tie up your guests?”  
“From what I've seen from you so far, I can see how Thomas wouldn't have had another choice as I forbid him to harm you.”  
“Then he has failed in his task, or maybe he never intended to keep his word as you are not a noble or a prince, you're my father's servant, why should he obey you.”  
“Hamlet, aboard this ship, you, a prince, are no better than Thomas is, no better than I am. He has taken care of this ship for me for years and I trusted him to deliver you safely. Of course I knew you wouldn't come willingly but I had hoped you'd eventually listen to reason.”  
“Why, Horatio?” Worse than having him kidnapped, why had Horatio so cruelly pretended to care, had stayed when others thought Hamlet crazy.  
Hamlet hadn’t parted with his chair leg so Horatio stepped closer and took hold of the sharp edge. One strong push from Hamlet and he would be bleeding, a well aimed blow at his head and he might not wake up, “Because that’s what you do for a friend, my prince,”  
“Horatio, can you answer a question for me?”  
“If it is in my power, I’ll ease your mind,”  
“Why do I trust every word you that leaves you lips, even when they are words of deceit, meant to drag me to my doom in the bottomless depths of the dark ocean, so vast you could sail it and never find the end, so dark it would hide my body and you’d be free of me. Tell me, Horatio, why do I still trust you.”  
Dramatic as always, my dear prince, Horatio thought as he mulled words into sentences poetical enough to match those of the nobleman in front of him. Drama antics had never been his strong suit and that didn’t change even when being accused of lying to his best friend. Still, Hamlet’s words had given Horatio hope that the prince would see how he was the only one Horatio would try and calm with such consideration, the only one he’d hand the power to make him bleed red and trust not to take the chance. “Because your heart sees me, even as your mind forbids it to, sees how I’m bound to you by not only duty but love, prince Hamlet. I’ve left my position in The King’s court, I will be considered a traitor were I ever to set foot on the soil of Denmark again. For you, my prince, and only for you, have I sacrificed all the things I’ve built on the lands of the man who took me in. May he rest in peace. And may you find peace in the truth of my intentions.”  
There was a pause of complete silence and then the chair leg hit a corner with a bang and fell to the floor. Horatio gave a weak smile as he extended his right hand, "Thank you, my friend,"


	2. Hurts More Than The Thousand Fires Of Underworld

Horatio, concerned for his crews safety, requested Thomas to bring breakfast to his chambers where Hamlet was sitting cross legged on the bed, staring down the second in command as Thomas moved to put the tray on a side table.  
“Prince Hamlet, will you strike me through if I put this down?” Thomas asked mockingly in a concerned voice.  
“Daunt me and you shall find out what a heart in pain feels like because you shall find a blade through the centre of yours.”  
“I see why you use a sword, your punches couldn't rival those of a young woman's,”  
Hamlet bristled and Horatio could see the over the top words forming on his tongue. He had to admit, Thomas was asking for it and Horatio knew Thomas took pleasure in getting under people's skin just as much as Hamlet enjoyed his antics. The two would make a formidable pair if they could work together without fighting. Any opponent would be morally destroyed even before weapons were drawn. "I can see this is going swell," Horatio cut in to save himself from a headache later on, "Thomas, don't you have anywhere to be."

Thomas smiled pleasantly. "Of course , captain," this kind of behaviour was what had landed the young man on a pirate ship. Being from the colonies and acting like you were the captain rather than a cabin boy on an English navy ship did have its consequences. Horatio had never minded a temper and the Englishman had made a valuable asset. After all, the idea of his ship was to let everyone be who they wanted to be. It might've been a unconscious decision, Horatio had met Thomas when the latter had been little more than a boy on the streets of London. Horatio had done what King Hamlet had done for himself because he knew what sleeping on hard ground, freezing in the winters, never having enough food to feel full, felt like. He'd never told Hamlet how he came to be in the Danish court, never told anyone, but Horatio suspected Thomas knew some of it.

"I can handle myself, Horatio. You need not step between me and a foe who dare insult the skills of which no man or woman on this earth has yet to encounter the likes of in anyone except me."

"My dear prince, I do not doubt your confidence in battle, yet your social skills could use some work." Horatio sat down next to Hamlet on the bed and gestured to the breakfast tray, "please, help yourself," seeing Hamlet wary, Horatio took a bite of a bagel, "See, it isn't poisoned, Thomas would know better to seriously harm anyone I call a friend, anyone I love and respect as I do you, my prince."  
Hamlet watched, looking for symptoms of poisons, familiar and foreign. Seeing none, he hungrily dug into a bowl of soup. Hamlet felt Horatio's gaze roam over him but a true gentleman, especially one as cultured and pristine as Hamlet, would never speak with their mouth full. So Hamlet thought of all the great lines that could be delivered to fill the silence like 'pirates eat normal food, a shock to stop my heart. That was Thomas' plan all along, his deceitful ways may bring an end to the once hopeful, beating heart of the Danish prince and replace it with barely a whisper of what it was before, turn it into a lifeless dull hole, void of poetry and words of art.'  
Hamlet didn't notice himself smirking as the words flowed in his mind but nothing was left secret to Horatio. 'My dearest Hamlet, is a comedy or a drama brewing? In their own way, there's beauty in every one of your words. They stab and they cut but most of all they bring light to my soul.'

***

"I refuse," Hamlet said as he turned on his heel, back to Horatio who was holding up a new suit, one which Hamlet had never seen before. It consisted of skull white flowy pants and a red tunic, but what set Hamlet off were the feathers. They seemed to be dominating most of the head wear which, as Horatio had told him, was an essential part of the outfit.  
"Hamlet, please, you've been through all of my clothes already and yet you find nothing that would suit you," Horatio said desperately, examining the hat, "what is wrong with this piece?"  
"You ask what is wrong. Has your eyesight gone so poor you fail to notice the telltale signs of a peacock slaughter that has apparently taken place in your closet for I refuse to believe you would pay even a penny for this monstrosity you call a hat."  
Horatio lowered his eyes.  
"Wait a second, you mean to tell me you've worn this before." the silence that answered Hamlet's question was clue enough and the prince fell backwards into a chair, shaking with laughter, "My father's trusted advisor, the feared pirate Horatio wears feathers, may I ask what lunatic told you that was a good idea. I believe they were trying to make you the talk of the town."  
Horatio didn't answer the daunts. "Please wait here for a minute, my prince," the man said as he strode out of the cabin. As soon as the door had shut, Horatio let the heat rush to his cheeks. Hamlet had never been known for being sensitive but Horatio had been the only one who hadn't been on the receiving end, until now. He examined again the garments he held in his arms. New clothes had been the first thing he had gotten for himself and his crew. Whatever kind they had asked for, Horatio had secured it. He had done the same for himself. In courts, one could not wear flamboyant clothing unless he wished to be known as a night entertainer, but here, Horatio had felt free to wear what he wanted. In the Danish court, Horatio had been well off but he hadn't owned a single thing that was his own and not the property of the country. His ship had been the place where Horatio let his tastes show, it had been safe, free, like a home should be. Horatio stroked one of the feathers with a single finger. It felt soft, silky and lively, like with it's shining vibrance alone it could give life back to a hundred dead men. So close to what Horatio wished he could be and saw in Hamlet. Horatio shook his thoughts away. Hamlet was waiting and Horatio knew him to be very impatient. "Thomas," Horatio called on the deck, "Give me some of your everyday clothes,". The pirate in question looked puzzled but went below deck and came back up again with a simple white long sleeve, a vest and dark trousers. They were devoid of colours, devoid of life and personality, and yet Horatio knew Hamlet would give them one. Maybe that was why the captain wore vibrant colours, he was hoping they made up for the life and soul Hamlet seemed to carry with his words alone.

***

Hamlet was left to have lunch alone after Horatio had brought him clothes a human could actually wear. Horatio had claimed he should spend time with the rest of his crew to figure out what they needed to secure before taking to the seas again for who knows how long. He'd said rations as well as clean water had been running low. There was a knock on the door and Hamlet jumped up as Thomas came in, carrying a tray. "Food, your highness." Hamlet didn't answer for he had promised Horatio he wouldn't murder the shipmate.  
"I believe you own me a thank you. Those are my clothes you're wearing."  
"For that I shall spare your life, sea urchin," Hamlet said, giving a smug smile.  
"You are the last one to talk, princeling. I could've denied Horatio clothes for you but I couldn't let his masterpieces be wasted on someone as ungrateful as you are, Prince Hamlet."  
"Which masterpiece are you referring to?"  
"Take your pick, Horatio's closet is full of them. They are his pride and joy, besides you. Horatio never went after for what he wanted, he let you do as you pleased, but his clothes have been the one thing he has held on to. His father was a spice merchant, Horatio only has a hat left of him and he would've let you wear it. He never lets anyone touch it. I think the hat is where his obsession with colourful things came from. Did you even know where your adviser was from, Prince Hamlet of Denmark? Because he has your life story memorized, Horatio has learned to know you inside and out so he could care for you, the least you could do is return the favour and not throw it in his face like you did." Hamlet was dumbfounded and he didn't like being found speechless, "You were listening to a conversation not meant for the ears of a sneak from another land, who has come to destroy me, admit it, you wish to feed me to the sharks, let them rip me to pieces and watch the waters redden as your conscience grows bleak as the sun after it has disappeared behind the snowy mountaintops."  
Thomas looked at him, with more sadness that aggression, "You just don't get it. Eat well, Prince Hamlet," Thomas left the room in a flurry before Hamlet could command him to stay. But what would he ask the pirate he barely knew. Hamlet didn't want to admit it but he had lots of questions for Thomas who seemed to know Horatio as well as Hamlet had thought he himself knew his closest friend. The friend, Hamlet now realized, who was as unknown to him as the snowflakes that would fall ten winters from now when he would be far from his home country and never see them drift downwards, only to be blown around by cruel northern winds.

***

The meeting had dragged and it had finally been decided that tomorrow they would venture into the city, Horatio dragged his steps towards the few empty chambers remaining on the ship. Hamlet had taken over his cabin and Horatio didn't want to make him disturbed by offering he sleep on the couch and they share quarters. It simply would not have been proper. Horatio stepped through the door to the chambers he had used the previous night and light a candle. The man nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around and spotted someone was already in the cabin. "Hamlet, why are you sitting in a dark room in the middle of the night?" Horatio tiredly asked. He was physically and mentally exhausted from the long day.  
"I needed to see you during this unsettling night when even stars hide their true faces and become replaced by endless darkness." Hamlet rose from where he had been sat. "Close your eyes, Horatio," "Why would I need to do that?" "I trusted you on this foreign ship, trust me with this, close your eyes, promise you won't open them even when you see nothing but the darkness filled with empty souls." Slowly, Horatio closed his eyes. He did not like not knowing, he didn't like the shadows that now danced in front of his eyes, so similar in shape to people lost. He felt Hamlet touch his hair and Horatio froze, something was placed there. Hamlet's hands tipped Horatio's chin upwards so the prince's eyes met the closed ones of his old advisor. "My Horatio, my soul, I come to you with everything and it hurts more than the thousand fires of Underworld that you do not feel the same. I have spoken out of term and for that you may punish me if you wish but it will not change the fact that from now on, with will as strong as mountains and resign more powerful than waves, I, Prince Hamlet, Rightful Heir to the Danish throne, swear that I will break down the obsidian walls you have built, I will burn your defenses, jump over hurdles that come my way, I promise you, my friend, that you one day you can again believe in me."

"Hamlet," Horatio, feeling Hamlet's breath on his skin as words left the other's lips, couldn't stand not seeing any longer. His brown eyes met Hamlet's black through feathers tipping forwards from a hat now placed on his head. They obscured Horatio's eyes but not his heart. Hamlet had placed the hat on his head with care, being light as a feather and gentle as a dove with the one item Horatio hadn't allowed anyone else to touch, Hamlet was always an exception.  
"Sleep well, Horatio," Hamlet's voice was quiet  
"And you, my dear prince,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Notes:  
> All characters represented in this story are from fictional works or have lived before. There will be a brief summary of every character added to the story for clarity reasons.
> 
> Thomas Rolfe is the name of a real person who lived in the 17th century. He was the son of Pocahontas and John Rolfe, everything else about him we have taken creative liberties with. 
> 
> The old woman from chapter one is the Nurse from "Romeo and Juliet" aka the only character in that book who was actually smart and not brash. She had a daughter in "Romeo and Juliet" who died young, then her surrogate daughter Juliet passed away. Now she has found sons in the seamen who need a strong woman to keep them in line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to my co-writer on her first ever fanfiction chapter. Her expertise in guns and fighting is impressive.  
> -Rose (the editor who added in more drama and loads more metaphors)
> 
> Writing is hard :( I hope I don't disappoint you too much.

Hamlet awoke in his new chambers instead of Horatio's to the sun shining in from the smallest of port windows. Trust Horatio to give him a room in which he could never have a lie in. Not that Hamlet was lazy, but he remembered it being more shaded in Horatio's living chambers. Despite it being early, there was shouts and movement in the deck so Hamlet got up against his will and moved to change into the black clothes Horatio had provided. He didn't ask where they had come from, judging from Thomas's face, Hamlet didn't want to know.  
It was barely past dawn when the prince made his way on to deck. Thomas and Horatio were deep in discussion but it stopped abruptly as the first mate spotted Hamlet and cleared his throat loudly. Horatio turned as well with a smile "Good morning, my dear prince, did you sleep well?" Hamlet noticed he had changed his usually flamboyant clothes in favour of inconspicuous brown robes, his boots without the usually clinking heel.  
"What is going on? Are we setting sail?"  
"No Hamlet, we are going into town to restock." Horatio corrected, pleasant expression never fading  
"When are we going?"  
Horatio had been dreading this request, putting it off for as long as possible. "I think you should stay on the ship, we are still in Denmark. Everybody believes their prince to be dead at the hands of pirates, it would compromise your safety if you left this ship and someone discovered your true identity, it would put your life in jeopardy, my prince, and my conscience, however bleak it might look to you, could not bear something happening to you."  
"Horatio, would you expect me to spend the rest of my life on this vessel for the soul reason that it is safe from the prying eyes of our enemies, their swords and spears. If they do not kill me, longing for freedom, the one thing I am ready to give up my throne for and join you, will."  
The captain took Hamlet by the hand and lead him to the railing overlooking the waters. "That is freedom, the water offers endless possibilities for us if only you are patient. If you do not believe me, listen to the sound of the waves. They sing of lost little boys, far from their homes and all alone, they sing how the same boys grow and find what their hearts most desire."  
"Have you found what you most want, what makes you the happiest in this world full of darkness between heaven and hell,"  
Horatio didn't look away from the white topped waves crashing against the shore, "Yes, I have,"  
They stood side by side, listening to the roaring of the water, until Hamlet's gaze finally strayed, "I will stay on the ship as you have asked, just this once, even when my heart years to be set free from chains of confinement, Horatio, for you have asked this of me and I do wish to hear the seas sing of my happy ending, my true path which I shall travel."  
Horatio tenderly placed a hand on Hamlet's shoulder, squeezing it lightly, "My dear prince, you have made the right decision and for that the fates will reward you."  
"Horatio, it is time to go," Thomas yelled from the deck and Horatio reluctantly let go. "Do you wish me to bring you back something, Hamlet?"  
"No," Horatio was forced to leave with the sting of Hamlet's brisk and superficial answer in his heart and mind.  
"Hamlet," Thomas smirked as he passed.  
"Please do me the favour of dropping dead in the middle of the market place,"  
"Someone is a little salty, is Horatio's little prince under house arrest? Guess he doesn't trust you not to run to the nearest guards so they can escort you back to the palace where people spoil you rotten. You must miss it a lot, Child Prince." Thomas made sure Hamlet was the only one to hear his daunts before deboarding last with a mock salute.

Hamlet paced the deck up and down, sure his boots would wear a trail into the wood at any second. He would feel the ghosting hand of Horatio at his side, telling him he made the right call but that would be shattered by Thomas's sneering face. It was a battle between his want and conscience for he had promised. But truly, who was Horatio to demand something of him, a captain with no heart to punish disobedience, Hamlet knew that much.  
He grabbed a mattered cloack and, with a swish of his wrist, flung himself off the ship. They weren't docked at the boatyard, thanks to the random searches of ships by the kingsmen, Hamlet suspected, so it was a mile long treck along a muddy shore before Hamlet saw any signs of life. Hamlet didn't recognize the place, it wasn't the merchant docks for he had been there many times, yet he saw raggedy men loading and unloading cargo from many ships. The wooden planks under their feet cracked like they would give away at any minute, dousing the workers in the salty water.  
Hamlet took the longer way around, keeping distance between himself and the busy hustle of the docks, and blended into the mass of people headed to the street leading into town. Soon, the narrow street ended and Hanlet followed the fishermen who turned into an alleyway. With its twists and turns, Hamlet soon lost sight of the men he had been following. At crossroads, he always picked right until the narrow alley merged into a busy street. The sights and smells were familiar here, the old shipyard barely more than a dream, this was the city Hamlet knew. The street was aligned with vendors of all nationalities, selling foreign goods. There were the local bakeries and shops but the gold and spices from abroad were there for the rich folk. Hamlet remembered countless times of walking the streets with Horatio, browsing the shelves. The shopkeepers had always furrowed their brow at seeing Horatio who rarely met their eyes, but Hamlet never let it stop him and his companion. Horatio had leniently followed after his prince, buying anything Hamlet had wanted but never anything for himself, Hamlet realized.  
The streets were crowded and Hamlet pushed past stalls selling fruit, spices and herbs from far off lands. These people, his people, have never seemed more foreign.  
Something shining catches Hamlet's eye. A vendor noticed his interest immediately, a merchant shark, the vendor could smell a powerful and rick client from a mile away. "You have a good eye, sir," he said in broken Danish, "Gold, very expensive,"  
Hamlet inspects the item closely, it is a brooch with intriquet carvings of vines around an amber stone. The way the adornment shone in the sun reminded Hamlet of Horatio, his golden skin, beautiful eyes that in certain light had a green tint to them.  
"Buy gift for lady friend?" The merchant asked, "good good gift this is,"  
'It is not for a lady of court I would buy this but only the man who has protected me with his life, Horatio, the one who forgives even when my black heart doesn't deserve it.'  
Hamlet ran a finger over the amber stone, it was as smooth as finest silk, "How much?"  
"For good sir, only 50 gold,"  
Hamlet was about to answer what an outrageous price it was when we felt himself thrown off his feet as someone was showed onto him. Hamlet regained his balance, years of training kicking in, and check to make sure his hood was still raised before turning to the person lying on the ground beside him. It was a young man, barely out of his teenage years. As he scrambled to get up again, another man, this one bigger and brandishing two iron fists, emerged from the crowd. Onlookers formed a circle as the older man kicked the boy still on his knees. The last fell back with a whine.  
"This will teach you not to steal from us," he drew a long knife and looked at it lovingly. "This is the price for theft," he grabbed the youngster's arm to expose a skinny wrist, the boy whimpered and tried to escape but he was easily out powered.  
"This will hurt a lot," the thug sneered and made a big arch with his knife, he started to bring it down on the boy's wrist but was met with another blade.  
"A thug can have no idea what the price of justice is, so I shall stop you before you do something you cannot reverse," Hamlet's blade clashed with that of the man. The young boy looked up at both of them before fleeing into the mass of people, without as much as a word of thanks. < "You've made a grave mistake, stranger," the thug now angled his knife towards Hamlet, the edge ragged and chipped from many previous fights. Hamlet pulled out his rapier, which glistened in the sunlight, as the man charged at him, aiming blows at his neck, far from the etiquette Hamlet has been taught to fight against at court. Hamlet held his groung quite well - he blocked all of the blows and with a last strike the knife went fliying from the criminal's hand. Hamlet smirked, until he saw a sword aming for his neck in his peripheral view. He dodged the blade at the last moment, but it still scrapes at his shoulderblade, drawing quite a lot of blood. The lowlives clearly liked unfair fights, while Hamlet had been busy gloating over his victory, a member of the gang had dispersed from the crowd of onlookers. "Who reaches as low as to fight an unjust fight, for the victory claimed by ambush is hardly a victory to show off a man's skills," The original thug in front of Hamlet smiled, his teeth yellow and rotten. "You, merchling, don't have what it takes to survive the streets," "Perhaps, but I cannot very well let you be the ones to defeat me, I would never live down the shame if such an event were to unfold," "Then it's a good thing you won't live," three more large men appeared from the crowd and surrounded Hamlet. Quite soon Hamlet was outnumbered and with the damage he had taken to his shoulder, it got harder and harder to fight back. Dodging a blow with a sword left Hamlet open to many more from behind and from his sides. The moves these men used were foreign, they weren't like the soldiers Hamlet had sparred with at the castle, these were lowlives, thugs who aimed to maim. Horatio probably knew how to fight dirty, if Hamlet had asked, he might've taught him, but the prince hadn't bothered to learn the lowly styles of fight used in the lower streets. The fight had gone on for minutes and Hamlet was starting to slow from the loss of blood, his moves strained and hurting him more than his opponents. He took another hit, this time to the back with a bat it felt like, and fell to the ground. Kneeling on the dirt felt humiliating, not a place for a prince. Hamlet could have had people like these thugs hung before but now, he was powerless to do anything as his hands were grabbed and pulled behind his back, further hurting his shoulder which gushed as it stained his clothes red. Instead of a sword, Hamlet received a blow with his opponents boot, first to his ribs which had hin toppled over, then to his jaw which clanked as if it had been unhinged. These thieves didn't have manners even when they had won, they didn't wish to kill, they wanted to make his pain a spectacle. Suddenly a droplet landed on Hamlet's face, his hands were released and fell slack to his sides as Hamlet toppled over onto the ground. He pulled himself onto his elbows and saw the thug laying unmoving on the ground in front of him. Hands were on his shoulders, pulling him up. At first Hamlet fought but the hands persisted. "Hamlet, my prince, let me help," it's a whisper in his ear, at first Hamlet thought it was a dream, that he was dead, but the pain stayed as he was picked up. He didnt fight even though his shoulder hurt with jolt of the captain's every step as he was carried through narrow streets, away from prying eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horatio is the best friend Hamlet needs, as always.

The Prince had set sail hours after Hamlet had been carried on to the ship by Horatio, the last pale and shivering more than Hamlet. The port in Denmark had been deemed unsafe so the ship had set sail under the cover of darkness while Hamlet was being tended to in his cabin by Baba.

"Never have I met a man so entitled to say he was half dead when in reality, he ended up with a concussion and a cut on his shoulder." Thomas walked the length the sailing deck as the captain stared ahead, keeping a hand on the steering wheel as the gentle tides sang in the ocean.  
"He could save some breath for please, thank you even," Thomas went on as he stopped next to Horatio, "You're not listening, are you, captain?"  
"I am, Thomas," Horatio rubbed his face tiredly, "but please, Hamlet is a guest on this ship, he will remain for as long as he wants," "He is not a guest but the prince of Denmark, how long do you think he will want to stay with us? Sooner or later, he will want to return to his crown." Thomas' statement was followed by silence which Horatio finally broke. "Steer for a while," Horatio stepped away from the wheel and Thomas took his place. "Captain, I am saying this for your own good, the prince is nothing but trouble, think how reckless he was to go into town in Denmark. He could've been recognized and then what, the royal guard would have had your head, not his. You think of him always and he repays that with not giving a thought to how his capture would get you killed." "Thomas, this ship, it is you home, a place I gave you when you were not more than a boy, alone and starved on the streets of London. Hamlet, he is reckless, stormy and often brash, but he is also my home. Keep following the North Star for direction." There was a softness in Horatio's voice whenever he spoke of his prince. Horatio made sure to make his steps seem steady as he descended below deck, and then promptly threw up in a cleaning bucket left in the hallway. Captains couldn't seem week, he couldn't help Hamlet if he was weak, so Horatio forced his shaking legs to take him into his cabin before his knees gave out. Horatio let his head rest against the door as he slid onto the floor. He felt fingers ghosting against his skin, icy cold and familiar from his nightmares, they slid from Horatio's cheeks onto his neck and started to choke him. Horatio fought to get air into his lungs. Not real, he repeated to himself over and over again in a barely audible whisper. \------------ Hamlet sharply noticed Horatio's absence at dinner. "Thomas, where is my advisor, the only person on board this ship trustworthy, someone I can trust my life to and any burden carried on the shoulder's of his prince." Thomas didn't look away from his food. Manners clearly didn't matter much to pirates, Hamlet decided. he would have to ask Horatio if they could dump Thomas at the next port where others could enjoy his delightful company.

"He is in his rooms I would think." Thomas supplied grudgingly. "How did he manage to overpower the men I fought, it was 4 against 2 and I'm sure your fighting skills could be rivaled with those of a crab's or maybe a seahorse's. So how did Horatio win, though he is skilled with a blade, I've never known someone more reluctant to fight than him. Horatio is like a dove, that's why he is my friend, I know he would never hurt me as I have been hurt by many who called themselves allies."

"Is that the only reason, prince?" Thomas asked in an irritated tone. "Everything Horatio does is for you and you say you tolerate him because he is not a threat to you? Tell me, is it something they teach in fancy castles, how to be self absorbent."  
Hamlet stood up as did Thomas, "You mean to tell me I don't think of Horatio? He is a Dane, he pledged his loyalty to me as I pledged to protect my people with the cost of my life if need be. "  
"Then show us, prince Hamlet," Thomas shoved a plate of food at him. "Take dinner to your subject who saved you, who deserves a thanks I think you will never give."

"Boys," Baba cut in, "Stop it this instant or neither of you will keep hold of your souls after I am done with you. And do take Horatio food,"  
Hamlet stared at the plate. "I am no servant,"  
"Fine, I'll take it to my friend, my captain," Thomas reached out his hand, "For you clearly only care for yourself."  
"Jump in the ocean and let the dark waves take you, the song they will sing as they rip you away will please my ears." Hamlet hissed as he walked away. There was no way he would let Thomas close to Horatio. Horatio was Hamlet's and Hamlet's alone.

'

\--------------

"Horatio," Hamlet knocked on the door before opening it. There was a weight in front of the door that swiftly moved out of the way "Why are you sitting on the ground?"  
"My dear prince," Horatio smiled at Hamlet, "How are you feeling, my friend?"  
"As if a knife was put into my shoulder, alas, I will survive if Thomas does not kill me."  
"Hamlet, Thomas is not going anywhere," Horatio sighed heavily, "I would so very much love, if you two could make peace. You would like each other if you gave it a chance."  
"I brought you food which in the hands of a prince bears the weight of a small treasure, wouldn't you say?"  
Hamlet changed the topic. "Thank you, my dear Hamlet," Horatio took the plate but placed it on a small table. Hamlet could swear he saw a tear in Horatio's eyes, he must've been hungry to cry over being brought food. Hamlet reached over and swiped the droplet from Horatio's cheek. He felt Horatio tense at first but then relax. He bowed his head and brought Hamlet's hand to his lips.  
"Thank you, my loving Prince."

Hamlet crouched so he was meeting Horatio's eyes, "Next time, come to dinner, I cannot explain why my heart swells at the thought of not seeing you, not knowing if your soul still sings happy melodies or has fallen into the pit of despair that is this world. You are the only person who I can turn to, who I know will not judge me as a dictator with a heart made of steel. Whenever I need to feel happy, I can find you, you manage to make me smile, never let that change," Hamlet chuckled, "That's an order, my friend, I come to you to feel relaxed when everyone else brings me their burdens to carry,"  
Something in Horatio seemed to change at his words. He drew away from Hamlet's touch and smiled as he stood tall and alone "Yes, my lovely Hamlet, I promise,"


End file.
